


Is It Wrong To Love?

by nursal1060



Series: Danganronpa Relationships [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, High School, Internalized Homophobia, Ishimaru cries, M/M, Men Crying, Mondo is a good role model, Owada Mondo Swears, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Student crush, Students, THIS IS JUST A FLUFFY SCHOOL AU, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Angst, Tumblr: Ishimondo Week, Unrequited Crush, gay Ishimaru, innocent ishimaru, ishimondo - Freeform, prefect Ishimaru, student ishimaru, teacher mondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru is the perfect high school student. However, Professor Mondo Oowada notices his student's grades are sliding, and he wants to find out why.





	Is It Wrong To Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking up fluffy pictures of Ishimondo, listening to "Closer" by Tegan and Sara, then reading a dirty teacher/student smut piece before this story came together in my mind XD 
> 
> There is NO SMUT in this story, and there is an age difference between Mondo and Ishimaru. I really wanted to explore how Ishimaru would handle falling in love for the first time, and with someone he cannot be with. Still, I wanted to put this out there to satisfy my new love for Ishimaru (we share a birthday as well!)

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was the pride of secondary preparatory school that he attended. He was perfectly studious, attentive, and intelligent. He took on extra roles and helped his classmates in any way he could without being a pushover, a perfect example of a leader. He would clearly be heading to Hope’s Peak University, all the teachers had said with grins. Everyone agreed, except for Professor Mondo Oowada.

 

Despite the fact that Ishimaru had all A’s at the beginning of the school year and had for all of his academic career, he was starting to slip only in Professor Oowada’s class. Over the past week, Ishimaru had forgotten his homework at his locker, knowing full well that Oowada eid not allow students to return to their lockers during class time. While Oowada was lecturing about Japanese history, other students were diligently taking notes while Ishimaru was staring blankly at him. His eyes were unfocused, signaling to the young teacher that he needed to have a talk with this golden boy before he lost his perfect GPA.

 

Natural, the other students hadn't caught on to Ishimaru’s slip of grade, as he collected the class’ homework to hand to Oowada every day, and he was facing forward during every lecture. So it was a surprise when they were standing to leave and Oowada, who most of the students liked, pointed him out. 

 

“Kiyotaka Ishimaru. We need to talk before you head home. Take a seat. Everyone else, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Don't forget your worksheets.” The students all looked at Ishimaru with surprise as he took a seat at the front of the room. Oowada waited for the students to file out before he locked the door and pulled the shade down. He didn't want any kids butting in.

 

He sat at his desk and sighed as he looked over Ishimaru’s recent grades. “Your first half of the year went by amazingly, Ishimaru. All 100s on worksheets and quizzes. You've been an outstanding role model not just for me, but all your classmates.” Oowada groaned, “But this past week, all zeroes on your worksheets! You either didn't turn them in, even for partial credit, or just didn't do them. This will affect your chances of entering university of you keep this up!”

 

Oowada looked at him and Ishimaru looked away immediately. He noticed that Ishimaru was being uncomfortably silent. This wasn't like the loud, upbeat student that the faculty knew and loved. Something wasn't right.

 

Oowada stood from his desk and approached him. “Ishimaru, I have an open door policy here. I've done things in my past I've regretted, I left school for years. I understand things come up, but you need to tell me.” He knelt down by the high schooler’s desk, and that's when he noticed Ishimaru’s face. 

 

He was crying and biting his lip. His hands were balled up on his lap. Ishimaru was trembling and sniffling softly, like he was trying to hide his emotions. 

 

Oowada jumped up and ran to his desk, “Oh shit! Hold up, I have a tissue box.” He grabbed the box from his desk and handed it to the sobbing high schooler. Ishimaru took a tissue and wiped his eyes, then he blew his nose. Oowada knew for sure that something was up.

 

Ishimaru had to breathe several times and catch his breath before he spoke, “I understand Professor. But it...this isn't something you can help me with.”

 

Oowada put his hand on Ishimaru’s shoulder, saying, “I've been through most everything. Bullying, drugs, delinquency, gangs, illegal activity, death of loved ones. I can handle anything you tell me. I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong.”

 

Ishimaru wipes his eyes and sniffed again before saying, “It's not those things. I just...I don't know if you'll believe me.”

 

Oowada had to keep himself from sighing heavily, and then promised, “Whatever is said in this room will stay in this room, I promise.” He had to wait for Ishimaru to wipe his eyes and calm down before he could understand what he was trying to say.

 

“I...I...well...you know...how high schoolers fall in love...around this time in their lives?”

 

Oowada nodded and said, “So you’re in love? That’s nothing to be ashamed of, that’s rather normal for a high schooler.”

 

Ishimaru shook his head, mumbling, “N-No, it’s normal for a student...to have a crush on...a student...of the opposite gender...right?”

 

Oowada wasn’t sure where the prefect was going with this conversation, so he said, “Well, yeah. Most people do. Not everyone though.”

 

Ishimaru looked at him with his dark red eyes, asking point blank, “So...it IS weird that...I have a crush on a male?”

 

Oowada finally connected the pieces and put his hands up to clarify his previous statement, “I said MOST people have a crush on someone of the perceived opposite gender. However, you do live in a time different from mine, where more sexualities and gender identities are being accepted.”

 

Ishimaru pursed his lips and finally asked, “So...being gay...or bisexual...isn’t bad? It won’t ruin my chances...to get into Hope’s Peak?” Then he asked, “But what can I do? I don’t know how to let them know how I feel...and it’s starting to make feel uncomfortable.”

 

Oowada scratched the back of his head, he hadn’t dealt with his student’s type of sexual crisis, but he did know about how to ask people on dates. “Well, knowing you, you’ll want to make polite advances. Maybe, um...start subtle, do things that they like. Maybe leave a note in their locker? Reference things they like? Work your way up to them, like you would if you were asking anyone else out.”

 

Ishimaru wiped his eyes again and then stood, “I-I will! I will also attempt to do better in your class Professor!” He bowed swiftly, “Thank you for your advice, I will leave now!” He hastily threw his used tissues away and walked out of the room, feeling determined. 

 

Oowada sighed and went back to his desk. All this over a crush, huh? Of course, when a white envelope with a typed up love letter appeared in his office and Ishimaru’s missing worksheets arrived late to his desk with doodles of the words CRAZY DIAMONDS and doodles in the margins, he realized why Ishimaru had asked for his advice to begin with.


End file.
